1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ramps and load levelers and more specifically to a reduced height combination ramp and load leveler, which may be used as either a ramp or a load leveler on an open drop deck semi-trailer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A load leveler is used to support loads on an open drop deck semi-trailer. The load leveler includes two stakes that fit into two stake pockets formed in a bed of the semi-trailer. However, most open drop deck semi-trailers have different widths. The different widths of open drop deck semi-trailers include varying distances between opposing stake pockets. A load leveler with a set distance between the stake pockets for one manufacturer of semi-trailers may not work for another manufacturer of open drop deck semi-trailers. Typically, the distance between stake pockets on the open drop deck semi-trailers has a range of between 97-98 inches.
A ramp allows vehicles to be driven on to an open drop deck semi-trailer. Storing two ramps on top of each other, under a bed of an open drop deck semi-trailer results in a bottom of the lower ramp extending beyond a bottom of I-beam of an open drop deck semi-trailer. The ramp extending below the I-beam can result in problems going over railroad tracks and other protrusions in a road surface. The bottom of the lower ramp will be destroyed by the railroad track or other protrusion in the road surface.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a reduced height combination ramp and load leveler, which allows a single length of ramp/load leveler to be used on open drop deck semi-trailers having different distances between stake pockets and allows two ramps to be stacked on top of each other without a bottom of the lower ramp/load leveler extending past a bottom of the open drop deck semi-trailer I-beam.